The Puckurt Collection
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: A series of unrelated as well as related drabbles and one offs.  Don't worry I'll let you know if it's one that's connected or not.  Ratings as well as genres will change.  Open to suggestions.  Prompts from a random word generator.
1. Trampoline

**Title: Trampoline  
>PairingCharacters: Puck/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Warnings: Fluff  
>Word count: 202<br>Date/Time: 051511/19:34  
>Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy, I promise.<br>Author's Note: Prompt taken by a random word generator. Feel free to suggest your own if you wish. **

"Thank you, Noah," Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend, whose head was currently in his lap. Burt had an emergency at the shop- vandalism to a few of the police cruisers- so the two were out on Kurt's old trampoline that he had demanded to train for cheerleading in middle school, star gazing.

"For what?" Puck asked opening his eyes to gaze up at the boy in confusion.

"Thank you for not pushing me to do anything. I know that it can be frustrating sometimes but after Dave and Sam, I just- I can't"

"Kurt babe," he interrupted him by reaching up to brush his fingers through some of the soft, perfectly styled hair. "I know and it's fine. I told you, I want to go slow this time too. This is not about sex. Yes, I would like to get there eventually but I'm willing to go at your pace, however slow that may be. Even if that means we hold out until after a wedding. It's not ideal, but I can wait. I love you Kurt and I'm not going to screw it up by pushing you."

"I love you too No," Kurt smiled leaning down to place a kiss to his cheek.

**Well, there we have it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**All my love,  
>Life is Like a Novel<br>(Spike)**


	2. Jacket

**Title: Jacket  
>PairingCharacters: Puck/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: Fluff, gay marriage  
>Word count: 198<br>Date/Time: 051511/20:03  
>Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy, I promise.<br>Author's Note: Prompt taken by a random word generator. Feel free to suggest your own if you wish. **

Kurt snuggled into the comfort of the worn leather of the old red and white letterman jacket. It had been years since Noah had given it to him. Hell, it had been years since the two of them were in high school, yet Kurt still liked to slip his arms through the sleeves that were still too long even and imagine that the football player was holding him on the lonely nights when his husband was in some other city. Noah had been signed in the NFL straight out of college.

Kurt liked to attend as many games as possible, he was even starting to enjoy the sport believe it or not, but being one of the top new designers of the year it made it difficult to attend them all, especially this close to fashion week. Some days he wished that they had both chosen less hectic career choices, only to realize that they wouldn't have the high end New York loft that he loved so much if they didn't. Thankfully though, he had the letterman jacket, an ESPN app on his phone to check updates and several text messages filled with love and 'I miss you's.

**I don't like this one as much as the first, but I still am pleased with the turn out especially since it was written in literally like five minutes. Also, I am looking for a beta. So, if you're interested, send me a message please! **

**All my love,  
>Life is Like a Novel <strong>


	3. Pause

**Title: Pause**

**Pairings/Characters: Puck/Kurt, their kids (no names mentioned) **

**Genre: Romance, Family **

**Warnings: Established relationship, fluffiness, **

**Word Count: **

**Date/Time: 051611/08:47**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**Author's Note: Prompt taken by a random word generator. Feel free to suggest your own if you wish. **

There were certain moments in Noah Puckerman-Hummel- dubbed Hummelman by his friends- wished he could pause, hid in a box somewhere safe, and pull out to experience over and over again whenever he wanted. As he looks at the sight before him, he realized this is one of those moments.

His youngest daughter, just shy of two years, is asleep in his lap, his shirt bundled up in the clutch of her tiny hand. His husband is leaning against his shoulder, barely awake himself as he lazily runs his fingers through their four year old daughter's hair as he watches her bother who is now six, trying to get the dog to chase his tail.

If someone had told him this is where he would be in high school he would have tossed them into the closest dumpster after giving them a slushie facial. Now he would give up all the money in his bank account to simple pause these moments.

**I'm still looking for a beta, so let me know if you're interested. **

**All my love, **

**LIfe is Like a Novel.**


	4. Sports

**Title: Sport**

**Pairings/Characters: Puck/Kurt, Burt.**

**Warnings: Established relationship, language. **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Word Count: 271**

**Date/Time: 051611/20:05**

**Disclaimer: I promise you, I am not Ryan Murphy. I just like to borrow his characters for my own means of entertainment. I'm sure he doesn't mind. **

**Author's Note: Prompt taken from a random word generator. Feel free to suggest your own word or idea if you wish. **

Most people were surprised to find out that Kurt Hummel, the resident fairy of Lima Ohio, was a sports fan. A full contact sports fan at that, rugby and hockey being his favorites. Noah Puckerman was the most surprised when he found out, though it could have also been because he'd never heard his boy curse more than once or twice, and never that much at one time.

"Dad, can you get that?" Kurt called to his father when the door bell rang in the middle of the final game of the RBS 6 Nations Championship.

Burt answered the door, knowing that Kurt would only get off the couch during commercial breaks during a match. "Come on in, Puckerman," Burt told the mohawked teen that had become so familiar in the Hummel household. Burt was just shutting the door when they both heard the countertenor's shout of, "Move your ass, England! Don't lose to a couple of bloody french pansies with no- SHIT! There we go! Finally, you stupid dipshits."

Burt could barely contain his laughter at the wide eyed, panicked expression of the teen. "Kurt's in the living room. Go on in. Though, I'd be quiet if I were you. It's the final game of the championship, England v. France. It's all he's been talking about all week."

"Right," puck nodded cautiously. He made his way into the living room, where he was greeted with a scene that he thought he'd never seen before: Kurt wearing a sport's jersey surrounded by typical 'game day foods' shout at a game. Noah was pretty sure he fell in love all over again.

**Okay, so I wouldn't be surprised if I found out that Kurt secretly liked some sports. Tell me what you think, please. **

**Love, **

**LIfe is Like a Novel **


	5. Coke

**Title: Coke**

**Pairings/Characters: Puck/Kurt, Emilie, Alexander (their daughter and son) **

**Genre: Romance, Family **

**Warnings: Established relationship, slight language **

**Timeline: Could be connected to Pause. It would be before it. **

**Word Count: **

**Date/Time: 051611/09:11**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Little Emilie is mine though. **

**Author's Note: Prompt taken by a random word generator. Feel free to suggest your own if you wish. **

"Noah Elijah Puckerman-Hummel," Kurt shouted, while trying to contain the ball of pure energy that usual resembled his daughter. "_What_ did you give her?"

"Don't you full name me, Kurt Elizabeth Puckerman-Hummel. You forget that two can play at that game and you middle name is much more embarrassing, while mine is just badass. I didn't give her anything. She's the one that stole my Coke while I was trying to get Alexander to sleep whom, by the way, you will wake up if you keep shouting at me. Here, switch," Noah reasoned, standing up from where he was cleaning a broken vase off the floor to take his child.

Kurt nodded handing her over and going to pick up the mess before Noah pulled him back and placed a kiss on his husband's cheek. "Love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Noah," he whispered back, returning the kiss.

"Now Emilie, are you supposed to drink Coke?" Noah asked, kneeling down in front of the child as he messed up her blond curls. Kurt told him that they would darken as she went through puberty, but Noah prayed that they didn't. He loved her hair, even if it meant that he would probably have to chase countless boys away because of it.

"No Daddy." She shook her head, calming down when she noticed the seriousness in her father's voice.

"And did you break Papa's favorite vase?"

"Yes, Daddy," she nodded, even more solemnly.

"So, what should you do?" Noah asked her.

Emilie crawled off his lap and went over to her Papa. "I'm sorry I broke your vase Papa," she told him, crawling on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Do you think that Mr. Wang could make another one just like?"

"Sadly not dear, it was a one of a kind. Impossible to recreate. The glass didn't cut you did it?" he asked with a sigh at the lose of the treasured piece. He was sure that he could convince the designer to create another design with him but he did love the original.

"No, I'm fine," she shook her head.

"Then it's fine. We'll just have to redecorate some," Kurt giggled kissing the top of her head and earning a groan from Noah at the mention of the possibility of Kurt redoing yet another room of their house again. "No more Coke though, alright? It's terrible for your skin and it turns you into a little Tasmanian Devil. Deal?"

"Deal Papa," she giggled cheerfully. "Can we watch CATS before I go to bed. At least Mungojerry and RuppleTeazer's part? Please Papa?"

"Of course. It's a weekend and you ate all of your dinner, so you can watch the whole thing if you like. Go get it from your room and we can watch it out here. I'll even try to convince Daddy to make popcorn?"

"Yay!" she exclaimed before running off, but not before giving both of her fathers a tight hug.

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews are like really good chocolate. Special thanks to Tabby for being my beta. **

**-LILAN**


End file.
